


【拉二咕噠】大魔法師與人魚少女

by Hugellily



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugellily/pseuds/Hugellily
Summary: 咳咳，請注意看這裡！如果有不適，請退出喔～描寫不合理請不要太在意，畢竟是放飛自我的產物。拉美西斯這個有n世，類似於世襲魔術師名號請不要太在意設定我研究了很久人魚如何啪啪啪，但是最後腦子炸了我決定放飛自我。不如試試窒息play？不如再試試觸手play？





	【拉二咕噠】大魔法師與人魚少女

在遙遠的印度洋海域之下，隱藏著一個人類不知道的國度，全部都是美麗的人魚組成的國度，它的名字叫咕噠國。咕噠國內有一名公主，她的名字叫藤丸立香。

本應該是接受成人禮的藤丸立香，卻因為不想嫁給隔壁海妖國度的王吉爾加美什，所以趁著所有人不注意，逃走了。

她用了4天的時間，從印度洋去到了大西洋，但她累了，於是乎浮上海面打算休息一下，看到了附近有幾塊突起的岩石，她就坐上去。

【🎵🎶~】

輕柔的哼起了咕噠國的童謠，但是不遠處的郵輪內，有一個人聽到了這個美妙的歌聲， 走出甲板想要尋找歌聲的來源。

【🎵🎶~】

聲音還在繼續著，終於，在船的轉角處，亞瑟看到了坐在岩石上的藤丸立香，但是他卻驚訝的發現，她不是人類，她是傳說中的人魚。

四目相對，歌聲嘎然而止，立香覺得這才是理想型的結婚對象，可惜他是人類，自己是人魚。

【我叫亞瑟！亞瑟·潘朵拉貢！你呢？】

立香對他微微一笑，接著又跳下水，將自己隱藏在水下，但是以人魚的視力還是能看到海面上的情況，正準備離開的時候，她感受到了一種令全身抖顫抖的感覺，讓她忍不住想要快速離開。

【這是⋯⋯地震要來了！】

立香剛在想那位人類該怎麼辦，海水就開始翻滾著了，水中的立香還好，畢竟是從小就在水裡生存的存在，這個時候，海上已經掀起大海嘯，把載著亞瑟的郵輪掀翻了。

亞瑟因為在甲板的位置，所以這是最先掉下海的，在空氣用盡的那一刻，他在想〔真想再見一次那位人魚小姐啊。〕

在亞瑟昏過去之後沒多久，立香就找到他了，幫助他用最快的速度浮出水面後，放在剛剛自己停留過的岩石上，用元素魔法末亞瑟嗆的水抽離出來之後看見他有知覺了，便躲到另一側觀察他。

〔我可沒忘記人類都是狡猾的生物。〕

立香是怎樣想。但是也在想，如果我是人類多好，剛剛抱住他浮出水面的時候，能摸到和人魚不一樣的腹肌。

亞瑟醒過來之後，發現自己就躺在岩石上，他在迴想發生了什麼，但是瀕死邊緣的時候他似乎能感受到，有一雙柔軟的小手抱著自己帶出水面。

【如果真的是人魚小姐你救了我，我是不是該以身相許了？】

亞瑟以為是自言自語，但是立香是聽見了的，她懷著雀躍的心情離開了哪裡，她知道很快就會有郵輪，也會注意到落水的亞瑟。

回到印度洋的立香，卻沒有回去咕噠國，因為聽說在海溝深處有一位魔法師之王，可以實現各種願望，立香就決定去找找看。

海溝中的深壓讓立香用了不少時間才適應過來，手中的海提燈只能照亮微弱的道路，也有不少的海怪想要襲擊立香，不過通通被立香的元素魔法幹掉了，不知道過了多久，提燈也快要燃盡了，立香開始累了的時候突然從背後被襲擊，緊接著有什麼東西卷著自己，但是她已經失去了意識。

奧茲曼迪亞斯在出門的時候發現了那條橘色頭髮的人魚，看到她在被圍攻成功馬上要被吃掉的時候，他就忍不住出手了，接著用自己的觸手把她拉過來。

【看來余今天收穫不少呢。】

立香醒來的時候發現自己躺在一張陌生的床上，市內的水溫已經被用魔法恆溫。帶著好奇的目光打量著周圍的裝飾。

離開房間後就看到奧茲曼迪亞斯朝著這邊過來，下意識的想要躲回去房間，但是突然就發現自己不能動彈。

【余救了你，招呼都不打一聲就想躲？】

立香只能僵硬的扭過頭來著奧茲曼迪亞斯，看著眼前保持著人類姿態的男人，但是立香知道這不是他原本的型態，畢竟人類是不可能在這深壓和沒有氧氣的情況下生存的。

【那個⋯⋯非常謝謝你救了我，不過我想問一下⋯⋯這裡有沒有一位魔術師叫拉美西斯的？】

奧茲曼迪亞斯捏住她的下巴，讓她抬起頭看自己，同時也能看見她和自己相似的眼眸，裡面流淌著的是蜜一樣的顏色。

【你所說的拉美西斯是一世，現在繼承了那個名號的是拉美西斯二世。】

立香呆呆地看著奧茲曼迪亞斯，咽了咽口水。

【那麼⋯⋯請問如何能找到這位拉美西斯二世呢⋯⋯】

【你為什麼想找余？】

【我想⋯⋯想要實現一個願望。】

聽完之後奧茲曼迪亞斯送來了箝制著她下巴的手，開始大笑。

【喔？誰告訴你余會幫人實現願望的？】

【不⋯⋯不可以嗎？】

【看在你讓余好久沒有這樣開心過，余就准許你了，說出你的願望吧。】

【我想要成為人類。】

【喔？】

一把拉過立香圈在懷裡，在她耳邊輕輕說道

【可以啊。余就實現你這個願望好了。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯這麼說著，手卻不安份的在腰間滑動著。立香只覺得自己的鱗片都要抖動起來，從來沒有經歷過的觸感讓她不知所措。

【代價就是你。】

用魔法打開門抱住立香走進去，立香只能被緊緊的禁錮著無法動彈，驚恐的看著抱著自己的奧茲曼迪亞斯。

【什麼⋯意思？】

奧茲曼迪亞斯沒有在過多的解釋，期間立香也有想過用元素魔法逃脫，可是發現自己連咒文吟唱的功夫都沒有。

被強迫接吻，即使沒經歷過性愛的立香也能理解接下來會發生什麼了。

【唔⋯⋯呼唔⋯⋯】

接吻的同時貝殼文胸不知到什麼時候被取下了，蹂躪般的玩弄著胸前的乳首，因為不知所措魚尾在左右擺動，偶爾會蹭過奧茲曼迪亞斯的下體。

【不如讓余猜猜能引誘人魚公主想要變成人類的原因？】

立香沒有回答他，只是用著濕漉漉的眼睛看著他，但是卻不知道這樣的眼神簡直是在誘惑。

【你喜歡上了人類？】

看著別過頭去的立香奧茲曼迪亞斯突然覺得不爽，好不容易出現了讓自己感興趣的獵物，居然先一步又喜歡的人。

【看來余必須教教你，作為海洋一族的高傲吧。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯伸手從隨身空間內拿出了一瓶藥水，掐住立香吧下巴強迫她喝下去。

沒過多久，立香就覺得自己開始難以呼吸，魚尾部分傳來撕裂的疼痛，就像是有人在拿刀從中間切開一樣。

【啊⋯⋯你，你給我喝了什麼⋯⋯】

【你不是想要變成人類嗎？余就給了你變成人類的藥。不過在這樣的情況下變成人類，你會死在這裡。】

奧茲曼迪亞斯溫柔的抱著立香，同時也沒有放過她已經被蹂躪得紅腫的胸部，看著她魚尾的鱗片在一片一片的脫落，也因為缺氧而變得紅撲撲的小臉。

【求余，不然你就會死在這裡。】

魚尾的形狀已經開始改變，很快就會變成人類的雙腿了，當立香完全變成人類的時候，她就再也沒有辦法在海裡呼吸。

缺氧的感覺讓立香越來越無助，緊緊的拽著奧茲曼迪亞斯的手臂，攀附上去。

【求你⋯⋯救我⋯⋯】

立香吻住了奧茲曼迪亞斯，攝取著他的空氣。完全是出於生存本能的抓緊著奧茲曼迪亞斯。

看著馬上就成形的雙腿，奧茲曼迪亞斯突然放開了她，在看著立香迷茫的雙眼時打了個響指，周圍的水就突然被抽乾，同時立香也變成了一個人類，立香終於可以像一個人類一樣正常的呼吸了。

【余救了你，按照人類的習俗你就該以身相許了。】

因為變成人類遭受的劇痛，立香只能喘息著，全身的冷汗讓她看起來濕漉漉的，根本沒有辦法反抗這個男人。

【你⋯⋯不要這樣子⋯⋯】

還沒適應人類的身體， 就被分開雙腿，緊接著就是粗壯的肉棒進入了體內，整個小穴突然就被炙熱的溫度填滿，刺痛感參雜著某種快感讓立香不知所措。

【不⋯⋯要這樣，嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯為什麼我會遭遇這種事情。】

簡直就是花季少女遭遇了強暴之後的台詞。

【余還是比較中意你的，要是你好好的取悅余的話，說不定會送你去海面上喔。】

惡劣的魔術師引誘著無知的人魚少女，或者說是人類少女，畢竟周圍只有房間內是沒有海水能讓立香正常呼吸的，憑藉著人類的身軀根本不可能逃出去。

【要⋯⋯要怎麼做⋯⋯】

奧茲曼迪亞斯扶著立香坐起來變成了騎乘的姿勢，這只會讓肉棒抵住最深處的子宮口，即便如此，奧茲曼迪亞斯也沒有能全部插進去，還是有一小部分沒有感受到溫暖的包裹。

【自己動。】

立香艱難的支撐著身體，撐著奧茲曼迪亞斯的胸膛，扭動著自己的腰身，眼裡充滿了情慾，她並不知道，剛剛那一瓶變成人類的藥水還有後遺症。

簡單來說就是會無意識的追求著交合。

但是這個速度不痛不癢的並不能讓奧茲曼迪亞斯滿意，偶爾會帶著立香加快動作，讓立香只覺得滿腦子都被快感沖昏了頭腦。

【啊～啊嗚⋯⋯好⋯⋯好刺激⋯⋯】

聽著淫蕩的話語，奧茲曼迪亞斯終於滿意了一些，轉身就壓住立香，開始了原始的律動。

【啊！嘎⋯⋯啊啊啊～太快了嗚⋯⋯受⋯⋯受不了了。】

每一次肉棒在體內進出立香都覺得自己自己要被玩壞了，頂到子宮的疼痛和令人顫聳的快感，立香這下就是痛苦並快樂著了。

【但是余看你好像很喜歡啊。】

【不⋯⋯不是的⋯⋯好痛啊～啊哈啊～】

每次肉棒摩擦過一個突起的時候立香都會一邊顫抖一邊更用力的咬緊，呻吟聲也會更加大的反應。

終於在立香覺得自己快要死了的時候奧茲曼迪亞斯抵住她最深處射了出來，整個子宮都被精液灌滿。

【你以為這樣就要結束了嗎？】

然後立香就被矇住了雙眼，接著就是有觸手纏住自己的四肢強迫著自己保持著大字型狀，嘴裡也被塞住了奇怪的東西只能發出嗯哼之類的聲音【大概是一團海草？】

再接著有觸手順著身體爬山自己的雙乳，前端還有許多細小的吸盤，一邊挪動著一邊玩弄著，觸手勒住雙乳勾勒出迷人的曲線，有兩條更細的圈住了乳頭揉捏著。

【唔⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚唔⋯⋯】

下身也沒有被放過，肉棒依舊插在身體內，射完精也絲毫沒有軟下來的跡象。緩慢的抽插著，還有幾條觸手往著立香的後穴探去。前端一點點的進入之後又快速拔出來。

想要躲避觸手侵犯自己的立香不安的扭動著腰身，但是卻刺激到了體內的肉棒。

被柔軟的觸手固定住了腰，接著就是繼續被操弄小穴，立香只覺得自己好像有種徬徨都要爆炸了一樣的感覺在襲擊著她。

再她被操到高潮的時候後穴也被一擁而入，觸手延伸到了最深處，細小的吸盤吸住腸道讓立香想要逃離這種快感。

【嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯】

羞恥感讓她哭了出來，但是身體卻依舊在快樂著。

END

〔後來⋯⋯？奧茲曼迪亞斯當然是把立香囚禁在自己身邊啦，難道還會真的放她回去？不存在的。畢竟是令自己感興趣的存在吖〕


End file.
